The place where I truly belonged
by Yubisakireno
Summary: the land was so peaceful... i feel guilty just looking at it...' 'the land was so peaceful... i feel guilty just looking at it...'


'Uh.. Damn..' on a branch, of a three sitting there looking at her hands. Kakuzu looked up to her, from below.

'Huh..?'

'I must be under a lot of pressure lately.' I looked away. As if I couldn't believe my self. But instead, a body flew from the sky, landed before my eyes. Headless.

'Uh..! That's sick Hiden!' I throw a stick at the sky. 'Idiot, possibly couldn't hurt a bit.' I felt them. I felt those glary eyes, furiously staring throw my skin. Up to the head. Which of course made me feel uncomfortable. From below. Hiden popped out of one of the trees. Where they were just cold and white. Frozen on the spot.

'Yo.' stood there shamelessly. Like something up his selves.

'What took ya so long?' Hiden threw a snow ball at Kakezu's face. Slid off his face.

'HUH!'

There they go again. The same shit over again and again. I tooked a deep breath. I looked passed the trees. And there they were, white huge mountains. That just make me melt on the spot. It felt so calm and peaceful. Almost too guilty to even stare. My breath was some how slower than usual. I remembered staying in the city, where it was live to kill, earning money from it, black market was my home. I would have my guard on the whole time being. But .. This place. Its just.. So.. New..?

'What the fuck Kakuzu! You were standing there the whole time looking at twinky over there!' another slid over his face. He started to shiver. Putting a lot of pressure into his fist.

'OI…'

'Huh…' Hidens eye started to twitch. Panicking. Trying to run away.

'WHA WHA KAKUZU!!'

There you go. Under ground went Hiden.

'YO! KAKUZU! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! BECAUSE OF THE SNOWBALL YOU THREW ME! I GOT A GAY ASS COLD!!' grabbing Kakuzus collar shirt.

'So..?' ´

'CAN'T WE AT LEAST SPEND THE NIGHT HERE!!'

I sighed. Pushing Hiden off me. I slighted my head a bit. To just take a small glance at her. May-maybe she also wanted to spend the night?

'Huh..?'

There she was. Sitting there smiling for the most weirdest reasons. Looking at the white clear land.

'You owe me big time Hiden.' walking away. Hiden changed his expressions.

'Oh..' smiling, looking at Hina.

'I see..' staring back at Kakuzu smirking.

(later at a inn)

Kakuzu threw a key at Hiden.

'There.. Knock your self out.' for some reason, that bastard didn't throw me a key.

'I know what your thinking. I got a single room.' WHAT!! I of course pointed at them. Getting my self a heart attack. I cannot stay in a room with these bastards! I looked at Hiden. His looking at a book. Which is somehow weird. Cause I've never seen him reading a book. But. Suddenly. This red stuff flowed down his face. Of course what was I thinking. PORN!

We went up to our room, making our selves at home. I looked out the window. There it was again.. The white clear land. Sitting there. Staring at its surrounding. Innocently watching our guilty lifes. If only I could have been.. Something more like that...But.. Something's bugging me…

'Hey.. Hina..' Hiden took grabs of my wrist. Looking down. I don't like this.. I hate.. It.. When things getting serious..

'Hiden..!' I said.. My voice sound some how sounded weak. I felt that sharp stare again.. From behind.

'I've been meaning to ask you.. Since we got here… Hina…' I then looked up to his face. Wandering if he was really serious. But.. I couldn't look at him in the eye. The stupid stare is like having someone running up of your back.

'I CHALLENGE YOU TO A SHOW BALL FIGHT! MAUHAHAHAHAAA!!' Hina passes out.

'Uh..' this sucks. Watching Hina and Hiden playing in the snow. Out the window. The cold breeze. The smell of wood. Where it just makes you float. No wonder why she likes this place so much. Its so innocent..

'HAHA! You shall feel the pain of being under a pack of snow! Hinaaaa!' Uhh.. What a guy. I threw another snow all at Hiden.

'SUCKER!!'

'MISSED!'

I felt like a child that day. Where I didn't had to worry about to tomorrow. But just today. .. Just today.. I smiled again.. Looking at the land far far away. Maybe… Maybe… my heart felt slow again.. So innocent… but something grabbing my waist from the back. It felt warm.. Very warm… my body went stiff.

'That's what happened when you let your guard down too much..' I felt his breath by my ear. That just wanted me to slap him, and hurt him so badly.. But.. Just today… I wanted to be pure… I looked over to the clear land again..

I wanted to be pure…

'YOU BASTARD!!' Kakuzu knock Hiden out.

'GAHH!!' underground.. Again… Kakuzu quickly turned around to me. Glaring to me. But something cold. Flowing threw my face. I stood there spaced. Looking right at Kakuzus eyes.

'Uh..' Kakuzus expression changed pretty fast. Before I knew it. He threw a jacket at me.

'YOU-YOU'LL CATCH A COLD IDIOT!!'

Next thing I knew I was taking a warm bath in the inn. Hiden some how didn't come back.. I wonder what happen to him..

'Help… me…' underground

But…

(flash back)

'YOU BASTARD!!' Kakuzu knock Hiden out.

'GAHH!!' underground.. Again… Kakuzu quickly turned around to me. Glaring to me. But something cold. Flowing threw my face. I stood there spaced. Looking right at Kakuzus eyes.

'Uh..' Kakuzus expression changed pretty fast. Before I knew it. He threw a jacket at me.

'YOU-YOU'LL CATCH A COLD IDIOT!!'

(end)

But.. Somehow.. He knows when to pop up… hehe…

I then got out of the tub.

'Aw fuck! My change of clothes are outside..' DAMMIT!! AND KAKUZUS OUT SIDE!! AHH!! DAMMIT HINA!! YOU IDIOT!! Okay.. Back to reality. I took a deep breath…

'Who am I kidding!!' AHHHH!! I'M PANICKING!!

'What the hell?'

I OF COURSE tooked a towel and tied it around it, sneaked out of the bath room, tip toeing to get my cloths… but a firm thing.. Grab me by the arm. Threw me across the room and to the bed.

'What…?' I couldn't do a single move. He was already on top of me. Pin to the bed, no choice. I turned my head to the other way. Closing my eyes… I wanted to be pure.. Remember… ? But somehow… I didn't want to be pure right now… those furious eyes… I feel them again… threw my skin and up to my head… but… pureness was what I wanted… and that's what I did…

I wanted so much to be pure.. Like the clear mountain. A dream where I once had. That changed my life. A dream where I stood in the middle of the clear land. That felt like I was dead… that I was a angel… I felt the snow at the tip of my fingers… where my happiness lasted for ever… just like this very night.. Being wrapped up by his hands… the warmness… is like feeling the tips of the snow at very hands… I love it when he nuzzles his way to my body… I just love it how he touches me.. And how rough he was to me…

Yes.. Your right.. I already am pure.. I am the snow at the tips of your finger…

Please comment… and tell me what kind of stories you want me to type next… thank you so much..

Or just add me at 

THANK YOU!!


End file.
